Sexy Nate and the Terrible Toaster
by poopsockpolice
Summary: Nate makes a terrible mistake and his toaster has gone crazy
1. Chapter 1

_In a cold summer night sexy nate is taking a nap on the couch in his rented out apartment full of pictures of his washer and dryer_

_He hears a noise and wakes up_

"Huh?"

"What the FUCK was that noise"

Sexy nate walks around with his vibrator in his hands as protection

_CLANK SPLANK_

_"_Oh yeah i just remembered its the 22 dead children in my freezer in my attic"

Nate just remembered

"I forgot they were up there i guess some are still Alive"

_CLANK SPLANK_

Sexy nate turned around and realized it came from the kitchen

"Oh no" Nate said like he said when he shit his pants in national coney island

Sexy nate walked into a kitchen still firmly grasping his vibrator

"What the hell?"

Sexy nate and looked his toaster was on the ground with a knife in its hand

"Oh shit i forgot about you"...


	2. Chapter 2

"How..how...I chained you up in the basement" nate said so terrified

"Sie dachten, Sie könnten mich zum Narren halten, ich bin ein Gott, ein Unsterblicher und werde die verdammte Welt zerstören" The toaster said with might aggressive tone

As then the toaster fired a missle out of the front of him and blew a hole in the wall and flew away

"Oh shit i made a huge fucking mistake"

"I knew it was a mistake putting cocaine in a toaster" Nate said very aggressive

"How am i going to fix this problem"?

_Nate just realized he had 2.5 kilos of weed in his shed_

_"_Thats it"!

"I can smoke the 420 and go to the eternal realm"! Nate said with excitement

_Nate ran as fast as he can to his shed grabbing a handfull of that gud cush and grabbing his magic bong_

_"_I have to speak to satan about this"

He lit his enternal lighter into the bong and taking the biggest and most fattest rip he ever had...


	3. Chapter 3

_Nate woke up in a big vision of white clouds in the sky_

_"_Woah havent been here since 1987"

"Why is the sky pink and there is flying dildos everywhere"? Nate questioned

"Because this is hell nate"

_Nate quickly turned around to see his ol pal satan_

_"_Oh hey satan.."

"Hello Sexy nate"...

"I seen you made a huge mistake putting illigal shit in a toaster then putting it in the bath tub" Satan said

"Hey i was high off meth bro"

"Oh yeah that is the good shit"

"Satan why are wearing a very tight rubber suit on"

"Me and my friends are having a play date later" satan said

"What kind of play date"?

"Doesnt matter"

"Ok"? Nate said questionable

"Hey satan i need a favor"

"What is it"?

"Can i use your nuke that exploded Hiroshima"

"Why do you want it"

"To fix the mess i created"

"Dont blow any fucking cities up ok"?

"i promise"

_satan said some random latin and brought the weapon above him in a beam of light_

"Nate as soon as you touch this weapon you will be sent back too your world"

_Nate wasn't paying any attention and touched the warhead with his finger_

_POOP_

Nate was gone and back too his world


	4. Chapter 4

_Nate was back in his apartment with the warhead_

_"_That was quite the trip"

_but something wasn't right_

_outside was red and the sky was red too_

_all the houses in his neighborhood was on fire and bodies everywhere on the street_

"Holy shit...that fucking toaster is going to pay"

He saw that toasters were everywhere now and planes flying shooting each other

_the broadcast on the television said that a crazed toaster has started WW3 and it was all thanks to sexy nate_

_"_where the hell is this crazed lunitic"

"I need to find this son of a bitch"

**_BOOM EXPLOSION NOISE_**

A missle hit his apartment and exploded into pieces

_ugh_

_A toaster walked uo to nate holding a m1 456_

_"Du bist mein verdammter Gefangener und ich werde es genießen, dich zu töten_"

"oh no"

**_BOP_**

The toaster fell on the ground and died and a whole squadron full of human soilders walked up to him

"Hey need a hand"?

a mysteriously figure walked up to him while nate couldn't figure who he was he asked

"ow who are you"?

"Hey bro my name is pewdiepie"


	5. Chapter 5

"Holy shit PewDiePie"?

"hey bro"

"You survived all this"?

"Yes but they took edgar"

"Nevermind all that we have to take you Antarctica were the leaders base is"

"How do we get there"?

"We have our krusty crab carts we can take"

"Bet lets go"

_so Sexy Nate, PewDiePie and his soilders head to base camp which is located in africa_

"We can take the flying microwaves to the objective point"

"Well lets go"!

"We cant..."

"Why not"?

"We have to wait for the rest of the squadron at the objective point to tell us good or bad news"

"Makes sense"

"SIR WE HAVE MOVEMENT ON THE RADARS" _a Soilder yelled_

"WHAT"

"How many"?

"At least 6900"

"Fuck this is not good"

"Do you hear that"

**_The sounds of booms and screams come right from the outside of the game. booms as explosions like the massive shit i took 2 days ago... nuclear_**

"WE GOTTA GE..."

BOoOoOOOOOoOOM

_the whole camp exploded into pieces_

**_nate was knocked out from the blast_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_It was 3:43am i have been knocked out for 14 hours_**

_i got up and realized everyone was dead and no survivors_

_i get up and look half the camp was still burned and some tents are still on fire_

_some of the building was still there_

_i can see my warhead in some rubble_

_i go and pick it up_

_badly damaged but will still work_

_"_i really need to hit a big fat bong and play some mario kart right now"

_i see a radio in the distance still playing some kind of signal_

_it was speaking_

"Dies ist alles für alle zum letzten Mal, ich werde die größte Bombe auf der ganzen Erde abwerfen, die die Menschheit beenden wird. danke sexy nate für das erstellen von mir und auf wiedersehen"

"wait a second i heard my name"?

_there was still time for me to destroy the base_

_i only need to take a microwave_

_"_Oh thank god there is one more microwave"

Nate walks over to the microwave and trys to start it

"Cmon work you piece of shit"

_it turns on_

_"_just gotta put in the coordinates"

82.8628 S, 135.0000 E

:ARE YOU SURE YOU WANT TO GO TO DESTINATION:

:YES:. :NO:

"Yes"

_The microwave starts up_

_and takes off_


	7. Chapter 7

"Ok i can do this...i can do this"

"Fuck never tried a juul i heard their for cuul kids"

_i all ive been hearing is MMMMMMMM_

**_Its been 5 hours and were getting close_**

**_i can see the warfare_**

"Shit its getting cold"

_i could see gunfire, explosions, tanks ,giant metal artillery so much warefare_

**_shhrrhhrhhrhrhBOOOM_**

"Fuck ive been hit"

"IM GOING DOWMm"

**_i crashed into the ice almost falling into the water_**

"ugh"

"Soilder are you okay"? **a random voice told me**

**"**soilder"?

"oh shit its you"

"YOUR NATE"

"General PewDiePie told us you're going to save the world"

"yup thats me"

"Cmon soilder we gotta wall to break through"

_i take the warhead and flip the switch_

"it says point towards target"

"Does it give off radiation"

"i dont know"

:**ACTIVATING IN 10 SECONDS:**

**10**

**9**

**"FUCK POINT IT TOWARDS THE WALL"**

**7**

**6**

**5**

**_i point it towards the wall_**

**_3_**

**_2_**

**_1_**

**_TAKE COVER_**

**_\--_**

_A huge beam of red fires at the wall and makes a huge boom louder than anything ive ever seen and making a huge explosion bigger than 3 mini nukes..._


	8. The End

"Sexy Nate"!

_my head hurts now from the noise and explosion_

_"_WE GOT IN LETS GO"

"Lets get this son of a bitch"

_i see soilders running from every corner shooting their m 56s_

_i see toasters shooting their laser guns at them_

_some **dying** some still **pushing on**_

_i knew this was it_

_the end_

"NATE GO IN THE BASE AND PUT THE WARHEAD IN THE MIDDLE OF THE BASE"

"Alright lets go"

_all the toasters were saying some kind of sentences_

**"Hagel Toaster"**

**"Hagel Toaster"**

**"Hagel Toaster"**

_i didnt know what i was doing but i was running towards them hitting them and smashing them into nothing but junk_

_i blew a hole open into the leaders base passing through every guard toaster there is_

The door i busted through like paper

"Sup motherfucker"

"sup Schlampe"

The toaster got up

"Sie wissen, warum das so ist"

"um ?"

"Jeden Tag werden Toaster geworfen und zerschlagen und ich bin dabei, das mit dem größten Sprengkopf zu ändern, den die Welt je gesehen hat"

"Cmon pussy lets end this"

_i shot my warhead at him and he dodged it_

_he shot a missle and i dodged it_

_I shot a bullet with my little 911 i got him in the eye_

"verdammte Schlampe"

_then he fell and got knocked out_

_i realised i got time to finish this forever_

_i slam the warhead into the ground_

: ACTIVATE :

:YES:. :NO:

"YES"!

:YOU HAVE 20 MINUTES:

:NO TURNING BACK:

_i ran outside and told everyone left that we have 20 minutes_

_"_Everyone on the microwave now"

_we all scurrying to the plane and i looked back_

_"_schlampe"

_and then we took off heading for Chicago were our main base is_

i look back one more time but we were 50 miles away

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

_A bright light flashed me and i turned around_

_i can now rest knowing ive saved the world and everyone in it_

_made by poop sock police_

_ hoped you liked it_


End file.
